


This with Aziraphale is like...

by moonlite



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I swear to Her, M/M, Other, freaking mind games, you gotta really think about it to realize the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: some things that Crowley sometimes thinks about





	This with Aziraphale is like...

Touching Aziraphale is like stepping on a consecrated ground.

He discovered this when they both reached for a CD at the same time. It was at first like static before he noticed the feeling up his arm. It wasn’t too painful but it was enough to warn him that touching Aziraphale’s skin would hurt him. Hurt him enough that he can be burnt.

Sitting beside Aziraphale is like sitting in front of a blazing fireplace.

It’s too warm bordering on hot. It’s like a blistering California summer day that would make you sweat a ton. It’s like those hot showers you take that makes your skin sensitive or when you scrub for too long that the skin becomes warm and red. 

Kissing Aziraphale is like drinking a boiling pot of water.

It’s scalding, to say the least. Like burning over and over in a pool of sulfur. It’s the feeling for the image of melting lips and boiling skin. The realization of bathing with Lava. It’s the kind of burning that stays even after you wash it with water.

Loving Aziraphale is like falling off the edge and thanking the one who pushed you.

He sometimes looks up and thinks it’s a joke by god herself. A demon falling madly in love with an angel - the only being one can never have. Celestial entities made only for goodness; holiness and sainthood.

Sometimes he smiles because he tempted Eve to get that apple from the apple tree of knowledge. Now he himself is tempted to get his own apple from this apple tree of angels.


End file.
